One Good Christmas
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Hemish Holmes Watson experience a Christmas he will never forget.


Alice and Hemish were waiting in front of the fancy private school uncle Mycroft had provided for them on the snowy last day of school before Christmas Holiday.

"Papa better have a good excuse to have forgotten about us the last day of school"

said Alice crossing her arms impatiently.

"He probably got carried away with an experiment, He always does." sighted Hemish miserably

"I just don't understand why daddy continues to trust him on picking us up on time when he never dose, specially right before a holiday."

"If it was up to him he would leave us here until the holiday was over" said Hemish anxiously imagining the worst.

*Alice rolled her eyes* "You always worry too much, brother"

"He's Sherlock Holmes he is capable of anything sis and you know it"

"Yeah I know but daddy would never allow it."

"I know but still I can't help it but wonder…"

"God Hemish, stop over thinking everything you are three and you are a wreck; Just shut up and wait."

"Is not like I can turn of my brain Alice… You are just like papa cold and heartless!"

"At least I'm not a whining annoying baby" Said Alice with a high peach tone to the last words.

Hemish was hurt and tears of hate and anger started to form inside his bright grey eyes he was about to jump on his sister and make her shut up when a sweet angelical voice behind him stopped him.

"Hi Hemish" said the voice cheerfully

Hemish turned to find the beautiful Jenny Moriarty Moran smiling at him

"Jenny!…..um…hi…eh what are you still doing here?" the boy asked shyly.

"Oh my parents are running late with an errant, I think…" she said smiling sweetly

"I'll leave you to alone Romeo" whispered Alice into Hemish with a smirk, turned around and walked over to the school gate to pretend to exam it.

Hemish wanted to yell at her to shut up and leave but he didn't want to appear weird to Jenny who he liked a lot and was the only kid at school who talked to him.

"Oh" he managed to exclaimed

Jenny giggled "You are funny Hemish"

"Why are you and you're sister still here?" she asked curiously.

"My father probably forgot he had to pick us up, he always forgets"

her face saddened "Oh, why?"

"Because he doesn't care." Hemish sighted

"Hemish I sure he does, he probably just has a hard time showing it" She hugged him.

Hemish turned read "No, he really doesn't…." he tried to protest but couldn't finish his thought because Jenny's warmed melted his small mind.

"wh- what are you doing for Christmas?" he managed to babble out.

she let go of him to face him and said."The usual be bored at home during the normal days because my parents work a lot On Christmas eve and day? well….have dinner with my parents see them get drunk and pass out in the couch until the next day when I awake them to open the gifts, open them and see them pass out again and repeat on New Years without gifts. That routine is getting pretty mundane if you ask me." then a small smile built on her lips.

"How about you Hemish Holmes Watson what are you doing this holiday?"

Hemish had to think real hard to concentrate on a straight answer to give to the angelical girl

"Um… I guess we are just going to hang in the flat helping Mrs Hudson down in the sandwich shop maybe if we get bored and probably going over to my uncle's or aunt's during Christmas and new year's….. we do the same thing every year is really dull"

"I know what you mean" Jenny smiled

Hemish returned the smile without knowing and it felt really good.

"Um maybe we could meet some time?" he surprised himself asking that.

Jenny's smile widened"That would be nice, I liked that."

Hemish turned read again and couldn't do anything but smile back like an idiot.

as he was going to say something else Jim and Sebastian arrived in a black Ferrari to pick up the girl. Jim honked the car it was apparent that the deal didn't go too well.

"Come on Jennifer!" barked Jim impatiently

Jenny hugged Hemish quickly kissing him on the cheek and ran to the car.

"Good bye Hemish! Happy holidays!"

"Hope to see you" the stunned boy mumbled and waved monotonically long after the car had sprung away.


End file.
